A Hit to the head
by cindythechef
Summary: Tony gets attacked while chasing a suspect and nothing is ever the same for him again. Lots of Papa bear Gibbs. Maybe some OOC for Gibbs. Lots of Tony whump and father/son bonding.
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go boss. This is the finale report on the Mitchum case all signed sealed and delivered."

Gibbs took the report and gave it a quick once over acknowledging everything in was in the folder and then he told his exhausted team to head home and not to come into work until 1000 hours the next day unless called.

Ellie, McGee and Tony wasted no time gathering their belongings and raced toward the elevator. They all were beyond exhausted. The team had worked everyday on back-to-back cases for the last month. They were all looking forward to sleeping in their beds and getting a little well deserved rest.

The sun hadn't even come up when MCRT was called into the office for another case. They were not the first on the call list but this was a hostage situation and that calls for the best team. There were two Petty Officers who were caught running a prostitution ring by MP's that escaped and now were holding a hostage in one of the houses on base.

Thankfully McGee and Tony could run just about any crime scene just by route at this point in their careers. Tony made the off handed comment, "The Navy really needs to do better psych evaluations on Petty Officers because it seems like 80% of their calls involve someone with that rank." A stern look from Gibbs got the bunny-trailing agent back on task.

They were able to establish contact with the perps in the house and thanks to some heavy-handed negotiations from Gibbs (who really can tell Gibbs no) they were able to get the hostage released within the first hour.

The hostage sat on the back of a waiting ambulance and Tony asked her what her name was. "M-my n-name is C-cinnamon I am a dancer at the topless bar outside the main gates and I work for Tommy and Cam on the side."

Tony started to speak again and then it hit him and he looked toward his boss, "Boss Isn't Cinnamon the name of your first ex-wife boss?" The hand hitting the back of his head was not unexpected but the force of it was, "Focus on the case DiNozzo or I am going to send my St. Benard back to obedience school or maybe get him neutered, they say that calms a dog down."

With an ornery smile and a yes boss Tony rubbed is head and shook off the headache and with Cinnamon's help they were able to draw a map of the inside of the building and formulate a plan of attack. McGee and Gibbs stormed in the front of the house guns a blazing and Tony and Ellie went in the back.

They were able to take the two by surprise and Tommy surrendered without a fight. Cam on the other hand decided to take a runner and try and escape. He knocked Ellie down on his way out of the house and had a formidable lead on DiNozzo who took off like a bat out of hell after him. Tony ran at top speed yelling, "Dude you are on a secure Navy base where do you think you are going?"

Cam ducked behind the building at the end of the block and decided to stand his ground and fight. He just happened to look down and at his feet were several pieces of heavy rebar.

Cam took the thickest piece, gripping it like a baseball bat lay in wait for Tony. A minute later Tony came barreling around the corner and before he knew what hit him Cam swung that rebar up against the back of his head. Tony went down like a ton of bricks, bleeding profusely from the gash the rebar blissfully unconscious.

Tony didn't even hear the scream from Gibbs mouth as he saw everything in horrible slow motion from 300 feet away. Gibbs screamed over his COM, "Agent DiNozzo is down, I repeat he is down we need and ambulance at the corner of Nixon and Eisenhower and we need this base locked down tight. I want this son of a bitch."

Gibbs made his way to his fallen agent gently rubbing the back of his head checking for the source of blood while not moving his neck. He found an eight inch gash at the base of his head and took the scarf he wore to keep warm and gently applied pressure on the open wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Gibbs was almost scared too well, not almost, he was terrified to reach and feel for a pulse. He kept praying that Tony would pop up and make some wise crack about only Gibbs hitting him in that part of his head. He finally felt for and found a pulse that was a little too fast but thankfully strong.

Gibbs held pressure on the wound with one hand and gently ran his fingers through Tony's soft hair with the other hand calmly reassuring him the ambulance will be there soon and he was going to be just fine. Tony never moved. Gibbs was starting to really panic. Tony has had a lot of head wounds in his day and he was never out this long.

Thankfully the ambulance got to the scene before panic started to set in. The paramedics had Tony on a backboard with a cervical collar ready for transport in less than three minutes. Gibbs told the paramedics that Tony needed to go to Bethesda because of his lungs and that his lung doctor is there.

Mark the lead paramedic assured Gibbs, "In the medical community in DC Tony is an icon we know him pretty well and we will make sure he gets to Bethesda safe and we will call Dr. Pitt on the way."

Giving a half smile, "Thanks I will follow you there."

The ambulance took off and a very nervous Ellie and McGee came jogging up to Gibbs, "How is he?"

Gibbs slipped from petrified Daddy back into work mode, "Bash on the head, but thankfully DiNozzo has a hard head Bishop. What about the bastard that used my SIC's head for batting practice, tell me you have him in custody?"

McGee Nodded, "The MP's caught up to him trying to use a bloody piece of rebar to pry open the fence around the base perimeter. The Moron didn't stop to realize that the perimeter fencing on a military base is all electrified since 9-11. An electrical fence plus a metal bar equals a dead petty officer."

Gibbs let out a sigh, "Well at least Tony got a little justice even if it was not by my hand. McGee I am going to leave you in charge wrap up the scene and supervise Ducky getting the body. I am going to go to Bethesda. I will let you know something when I know something. When you get back be sure to tell Abby about Tony okay."

An hour later Gibbs came into the ER waiting room at Bethesda. A friendly face greeted him. Dr. Pitt, Tony's lung doctor. "Hey Brad how is my boy doing?"

Brad had a serious look on his face and ushered Gibbs into his office. By the time Gibbs made it to the comfortable seat across from Brad he was terrified. Doctor didn't take you back to private rooms unless there was something horribly wrong.

Brad took a deep calming breath, "Tony is alive, let me put your heart at ease right off. He is not conscious as of yet though and that is concerning us. He is in CT right now and we are trying to see if there is a structural reason for him to not be awake yet. We are afraid that he may be experiencing some swelling in his brain and that is what is stopping him from waking. I want you to be prepared, Tony will probably be fine and he is just taking a while to wake up. We are erring on the side of caution because the shear number of head wounds he has gotten teamed with head slaps hopefully the repeated trauma's haven't finally caught up to him. If it is something more serious his condition can go from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. I am going to make sure they let you back with him. You are the best medicine for him by far. If someone tells you to leave though you have to promise me you will do what they say without a fight because Tony's life may very well count on the nurses speed."

Gibbs looked a little shocked. Honestly he stopped listening after the comment about his head slaps having any part in Tony not waking. Brad noticing how upset Gibbs was came around the desk and sat next to Gibbs. "Tony is tough and with you by his side he will be just fine. You can wait in here and I will have one of the nurses bring you some coffee while I go and get the CT results."

Gibbs just shook his head and stared at the floor why brad left him alone. Days like this he felt old and tired. Every time Tony gets hurt he feels like part of him dies. The comment about his head slaps having any part in Tony's injury just intensified the emotions in him. Tony was his, he loved Tony, he was his son he wouldn't hurt Tony for anything in the world. The words Brad said just echoed in his mind Gibbs was about ready to pace the halls when Ducky came in with the promised cup of coffee.

Trying to hide the emotion clearly visible in his eyes Gibbs asked, "Did you hear anything Duck?"

Ducky sat down and patted Gibbs leg, "I am afraid our dear Anthony is still unconscious Brad and several Neurologists are going over his CT results and they should be in shortly. How are you holding up Jethro?"

Gibbs swallowed hard, "Not well Duck, he has never been out this long, hell Duck even with Gun shot wounds to the chest he was awake and the Doc mentioned that the injury was at the place on Tony's head where I head slap him and maybe the head slaps had a part to do with his brain injury. Duck if I don't know if I can live with myself if I hurt my son in anyway."

"There, there Jethro, I am sure that the head slaps comment was to give you a reference point of where the injury is and Brad's attempt at humor. Let us not get too concerned until we here the report. Everyone knows you love that boy and would never hurt him, most importantly Anthony knows that."

Before Gibbs could say anything else Brad came into his office, "Hey, well I have the results but before I tell you the results of the CT scan let me tell you that Tony just woke up. The Neurologist is in with him now running some tests on him. The CT scan came back showing a small amount of inflammation present which should resolve itself and probably all ready had begun to do that with him waking up."

Gibbs interrupted, "I can hear a but in their Doc."

Brad frowned, "Yes, well there is some not so good news. The CT scan showed an area of damage in the back portion of his brain called the Cerebellum this part of the brain controls some memory, voluntary movements, and equilibrium. We aren't sure what if any effect the damaged area will have on Tony. The doctors shouldn't be much longer and I will come and get you when you can see Tony."

Once Brad left the room Gibbs asked, "Duck what does this all mean? Equilibrium and Memory both those things could take him out of the field."

Ducky looked worried but tried to put a happy face on for Gibbs, "Lets not borrow trouble until we have too. Brad said it might not affect him at all."

An hour latter the doctor had still not come into get them and Gibbs was now pacing around the office like a caged tiger. Brad finally came in with Dr. Watts who was introduced to them as the head of neurology at Bethesda.

Dr. Watts was a tall African American man who had a comforting smile. He offered his hand in greeting to Gibbs and Ducky. Gibbs was way past niceties so he gruffly asked, "What in the world took so long how is DiNozzo?"

Dr. Watts looked at Brad as to confirm what Brad probably warned him about with Gibbs, "Well we did the Neurological function tests on Tony and we found some minor issues that he is going to have to work through in therapy before he can get back onto the field. His balance was off and he had trouble touching the tip of his nose or a tip of a pen that was placed before him. He also couldn't manage to change his outstretched hands from facing up to facing down. All those things are minor and with therapy he will either work around them or the therapists will help his brain to rewire itself. The issue that came up after his testing was complete is what has us really anxious. Tony had a Grand Mal seizure. It lasted approximately five minutes and it took him another 20 to regain consciousness. We aren't sure at this point if these seizures will become a permanent part of his life or not. The damage on the CT is pretty substantial so we are thinking that the seizures are here to stay so we started him on 2000mg of Keppra, which is a standard seizure medicine. We will go form there. Do either of you have any questions?"

Neither man had any questions so they were led into room 325 where Tony was lying staring at the ceiling with a white bandage wrapped around his head.

Tony's face lit up when he saw Gibbs, "Hey boss so you come to spring me?"

"Not yet DiNozzo, you took a pretty good hit to the noggin. They want to keep you for a bit and make sure you are okay."

Tony let his head fall back, "They told me about everything, the seizures and the therapy thing. I guess you will need to replace your Loyal St. Bernard. I am really sorry Boss."

"First of all I could never replace you and second of all this is not in the least way your fault. A fleeing suspect injured you while you were expertly preforming your duties as a federal agent. Nothing that happened was your fault and you wont have to go through any of this alone. Do you hear me?"

Tony sighed, Boss, get real you cant have a SIC who could drop with a seizure at any moment, hell I cant even touch my freaking nose without trying two or three times."

"Doc said the meds will control the seizures and therapy will rewire the brain. You may be out for a bit but you will always have a place on at my side do you hear me. Don't let that worry bother you for another minute. You just worry about getting better okay?"

Tony smiled, "Thanks boss, I am really hungry do you think you could get me something to eat? The Doctors said I could have real food."

"Okay DiNozzo, I will go get you something from the cafeteria, I need a refill on my coffee anyway."

Gibbs left leaving Ducky and Tony to talk alone. Tony looked at Ducky and asked, "Duck give it to me straight, this injury is going to keep me out of the field isn't it?"

Ducky patted his leg, "Anthony, Jethro told you the truth, with therapy and meds you should be able to get back into the field within a couple of months."

Tony went to answer but his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he went into another seizure. Ducky immediately released the bed so it was now laying flat and watched helplessly as Tony continued to seize for the next five terrifying minutes. Before Ducky could blink Tony's room was filled with doctors and nurses.

When Gibbs came back a few minutes later, noticing an increase in activity, he stopped at the huge picture window into Tony's room and silently watched the controlled chaos around his Son's bed. Ducky noticed Jethro so he gave up his position at the head of the bed to a nurse and came out to update Jethro.

"I hate to tell you Jethro but Anthony had another seizure and it was quit intense. It just finished a minute ago and he has yet to wake. The doctors are going to take him to get an MRI as soon as he wakes."

Gibbs looked terrified, "Ducky, please tell me he is going to be okay?"

With a gentle hand on his shoulder both men stood silently watching the proceedings both silently praying that the Tony they both loved would be able to come through this latest injury.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. JennyB and the other anonymous. In my world Brad is always attending to Tony because he is always called to consult and he handles Gibbs the best. Kind of like in the show why an ME is their primary Docs, I am sappy, I love the relationship there so I love to play with it but as far as the medical stuff goes it is accurate. I am taking it almost straight from my daughter's situation, she has a seizure disorder. To everyone else thank you so much for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Ducky and Jethro watched silently as the Doctors and Nurses waited for Tony to come out of this latest seizure. It seemed like hours but it was about 20 minute when Gibbs saw Tony's eyes blink open. He was frightened and confused. The medical staff around him tried to calm him down but it only made him panic more.

Jethro stood and watched for about 30 seconds and then couldn't watch anymore. He busted into Tony's room and brushed past all the nurses that tried to stop him and he grabbed Tony's hand and began to quietly talk to him.

Almost immediately Tony calmed down. Dr. Watson smiled and told one of the nurses, "Brad told me about these two, I didn't believe it, but now I will have to tell Brad he was right."

The people in the room watched as Tony and Jethro locked eyes, both men taking part in a silent conversation.

After a few minutes Jethro patted Tony's cheek and told the Doc that he was ready to go to get the MRI. The nurses unhooked Tony and wheeled him out of the room. Dr. Watson smiled at Jethro, "That was great how you calmed him right down, we will be in MRI for about an hour or so if you want to wait in the waiting room I will come and get you when we are done."

Jethro just gave a headshake and left the room. Ducky and Jethro made their way to the waiting room where they found a sullen Abby, McGee and Bishop. Abby was the first to notice Jethro and she launched herself into his arms nearly knocking him down.

Jethro returned her hug but then asked, "Sit Abby, please and I will fill everyone in on Tony's condition." Abby bit her bottom lip and sat down next to McGee. "Tony was brought in with a pretty serious head wound. The Doctors did a CT scan to diagnose why he was still not awake. They found a place in his brain that was damaged. He woke up shortly after the scan but then had his first of 2 seizures. He just finished the second seizure and now he is getting an MRI. The Doctors are afraid that the seizure disorder will be permanent. The damage to his brain caused some issues that will have to be worked through in therapy. The doctors are optimistic that he will be able to manage the seizures and overcome the damage it will just take time."

The three were silent for a moment as they processed what Jethro had told them. Bishop was the first to speak, "I know I am new to this team but I know Tony will be okay, I mean if he survived the plague this should be nothing for him, right?"

Abby gave her a one armed hug. Jethro snorted a laugh, "Your right Bishop, Tony is tough and he will get through this and be back in the field probably months before the docs think he will be. Right now though he is going to need us all. We are his family."

McGee asked, "Speaking of family, I know Tony and his Dad have gotten closer in the last few years, do you think we should call him and let him know what is going on?"

Jethro scrubbed his face in thought, "When he is more stabilized I will ask him if he wants his Dad called. They have been working on their relationship but his Dad can still upset him quicker than anyone and he doesn't need that right now. Listen you three go home for now. Even when Tony gets back he wont be able to have visitors."

Abby pouted, "But Gibbs we want to be there for him and help him." Jethro sighed, "I know Abbs but he is in the ICU and only Duck and I are authorized to be in there. If you really want to help Tony maybe you and McGee and Bishop could go to his house and move some of his more comfortable clothes and Kate the fish and maybe even one of his less monstrous televisions over to my house. See if you can figure out what I need for him to work his laptop. When he gets out he is going to be at my house for a while, whether he likes it or not."

Abby smiled and threw an arm around McGee and Bishop and with her best military voice, "Yes Sir, we will handle operation 'get Tony moved into your house'. Promise us though you will call us with updates and as soon as anything happens, got it mister?"

Jethro smiled, "Yes ma'am I got it." With a few more hugs and handshakes Jethro and Ducky were left alone and both men sat in silence while they waited on the doctors.

True to his word the doctor came out after 90 minutes and sat in the chairs in front of the two nervous men. "Well we did the MRI and it confirmed what earlier tests showed. While he was down in the MRI room we decided to run an EEG as well. With the help of both of those tests I think we have pinpointed the area of damage that is causing the seizures and we are going to start him on two other anti-seizure meds to see if the combination of drugs will keep the seizures at bay. As soon as we find that cocktail of drugs that will at least stabilize the seizures we will start him in PT and OT to start relearning some of those balance skills he has lost. I am not sure how long it is going to take to get the seizures under control. Unfortunately the brain is the one area where medical science still has more questions than answers but we will get them under control just don't loose heart if he has more. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

Jethro shook his head, "Can I go back and sit with him now?"

"Yes of course, I will stay and chat with Dr. Mallard about his treatments."

With a sad and overwhelmed smile he left the waiting room and headed back to Tony's room. When he got to the room the lights were down and Tony looked to be sleeping so he quietly sat in the chair beside the bed and just watched his SIC. After a minute he whispered, "You aren't very good at faking sleep there DiNozzo. You wanna tell me what is bothering you?"

Tony's eyes slowly opened and he looked toward his boss, "This sucks boss, my head hurts so bad and they keep telling me I am having these big seizures but I don't remember any of them and with everything else I am worried about my job and you and the team. I just want my life back. I always knew that a bullet could take me out but a hit in the head. Boss I am damaged goods now. Even if they get the right meds to help the seizures I am still screwed up and Boss you need someone who is on their A- game to watch your six not someone who.."

"Who what DiNozzo? There is no one else at NCIS that I would trust more than you. You could be blind and I would trust you with my six before half of the agents coming out of fleet c. You need to stop worrying about getting back to work okay. It will be a few months and when you are ready you will come back at my side where you belong. Got it?"

Tony smiled, "Yes boss"

The next few days were filled with a flurry of medical testing and visitors. Between the members of his team Tony was never alone. After Tony made it 12 hours without a seizure Jethro felt comfortable enough to head into the office and brief the director in person on what happened. He had called him a few times but Vance prefers face-to-face discussions.

While in the office Jethro made sure the last case was wrapped up properly and Tony's injuries were properly noted. He also picked up the 7-inch stack of get-well cards that made it onto Tony's desk. Jethro had to laugh at the special helmet that was left on Tony's desk chair. It had NCIS on one side and the OSU logo on the other with a sticky note that read, "For next time, love the baggie bunnies".

While Jethro was getting things settled at the office McGee was at Jethro's house with Abby setting up his house with a wireless router so Tony could use his lap top any place in the house.

It was Bishop's turn to Tony sit. She relieved Jethro that morning and Tony was fast asleep so she sat quietly reading her book. When Tony woke up he smiled at the young woman beside his bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Bishop decided to take this opportunity to ask Tony some questions she has been dying to know the answer too.

"Hey Tony, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions about the team. I know you have been with Gibbs the longest?"

Tony smiled at her, "Not at all my little Ultra probbie what do you want to know about our little dysfunctional family?"

"Well is it true that for over a year you and Gibbs were the only members of the MCRT?"

"Yep, believe it or not Bossman has mellowed in his old age, not to many people could put up with him. We had a lady by the name of Blackaddar with us when I got to the team but she almost got me killed by her negligence so she was fired. We managed for over a year keeping our 97% solve rate. Then we found Katie."

"Now Kate is the one who was killed and her sister is the psychiatrist that I met right?"

"Yeah Caitlyn Todd was a good agent and a good friend. We got her after she left the secret service. We met her on a case on Air force 1. She was shot in the head by a terrorist bullet. That was one of the hardest times for us all. Boss man went all Captain Ahab till Ari was killed. As far as Dr. Kate's sister, she is one of the only shrinks that the boss has ever liked. She is a good lady."

"When did McGee come on the team?"

"We worked with him on a case we had in Norfolk. He was the representative from the base that worked with us. He did a good job and impressed the boss. Boss called him when I was taken by this crazy waitress and drugged and locked up in the sewers with a kidnapped marine. He came to help find me and he never left. He became my probbie. I promised boss I would feed him and pet him and take him for walks if he would let me keep him. All joking aside McGee stuttered his way through the first year with us but I have to give it to the kid he stuck it out with Gibbs and even survived all the crap Kate and I put him through. I remember one case we made him walk ahead of us to make sure the way was clear of explosives. He didn't know I had the field cleared before he arrived, he nearly wet his pants it was great."

"Wow I don't think I will complain anymore, what he makes me do is tame compared to that. What about Ziva, what is her story?"

"Ziva David, my little Ninja Probbette, well she came to the team as a …"

That was all he got out before another seizure hit him. His eyes rolled back in the back of his head and Bishop was ready with a stopwatch to time it. Three minutes and twelve seconds later he stopped thrashing and was left unconscious and breathing heavy. The nurse wrote down how long this one lasted and Bishop began to time how long it took him to wake up. Ten minutes later Tony's eyes opened, his pupils were dilated and he would look toward you but not at you.

The nurse calmly asked him what his name was all she got in response was incoherent mumbles. That went on for another 5 minutes then Tony closed his eyes for another minute and when he woke up the next time he was able to answer the question about his name and who the person next to him was. The nurse patted him on the shoulder and told him to get some rest that the doctor would be in later.

Tony smiled, "Oh goody, you asked me my name so does that mean I had another seizure?"

"Yeah you did sweetie but this one was not as bad as the others and it has been almost a day in-between so we are making progress keep your chin up honey okay. If you need anything just buzz?"

When the nurse left Tony looked at Bishop, "I am tired Bishop, do you mind if we continue with 20 questions later?"

With a sweet smile, "Not at all Tony, I need to step out and call Gibbs okay. Sleep and I will be back."

Walking out of his room Bishop made her way out of the ICU toward the waiting room when she literally ran into Jethro.

"Boss I am so sorry I was a little preoccupied, I was just coming out to call you."

"Call me? What is the matter?"

"Tony just had another seizure. It was milder than the ones before the nurse said and he woke up differently so she said he should be happy they seem to be progressing with finding the right drug treatment. He is asleep now and I told him I was going to call you and be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you for sitting with him Bishop, I am here now so I can sit with him. Why don't you go home, surprise your husband with actually getting home before he does? McGee will be waiting for you in the office at 0800 tomorrow to start working on some stuff for the upcoming audit. Vance is keeping us off rotation with DiNozzo in the hospital so this is perfect time to get ready for the audit and it will give you a peek at some of the unique cases we have had in the last year."

Bishop left and Gibbs made his way into his sleeping agents room. He put his coffee down looked at his agent and pulled the blankets up over him and brushed some of the hair out of his face and then sat and quietly started to fill out the paperwork that he brought with him from work.

The hospital roller coaster lasted for another week. They were not able to stop his seizure all together but they were able to lessen the frequency and severity of them. The doctor said they would continue to tweak the medication on an outpatient basis.

The day before Tony was going to be discharged into Gibbs care, Gibbs and Tony had to sit through a lecture about things Tony could and could not do and how to handle seizures when they came.

"Hi, I am Peggy I am Dr. Watsons nurse practioner, I am going to go over with you some of the precautions that you need to have while Mr. DiNozzo is in your care."

Gibbs gruffly corrected, "It isn't Mister it is Agent."

"My apologies Agent DiNozzo."

Tony chirped, "Just call me Tony"

With a smile, "Okay Tony, when you get home there are going to have to be some special precautions that you take.

You cannot shower alone. Someone needs to be in the bathroom with you. Even if you take a bath you need supervision. I know that is a hard one but think about it. If you take a shower and no one is near by and you have a seizure, you could injure yourself or worse die.

Someone needs to walk holding onto your arm while walking up or down stairs. With the damage to your cerebellum you have balance and depth perception issues, both issues could cause you to misstep and fall

The one that most men especially have the hardest time with is you are not allowed to drive until you have been 6 moths without a seizure.

This isn't one of the bullet points but I want you to consider finding a roommate. Living alone is dangerous for anyone but for someone with a seizure disorder it could be deadly. I know Agent Gibbs will be taking good care of you for a while but in the long run please consider a roommate.

The PT and OT will be coming by 3 times a week and they will leave you with exercises to do. Some of them may seem a little silly but I assure you each one has a purpose. Lastly once you are home you need to time any seizures you have like we do here in the hospital and call it into our office immediately. Do either of you to have any question?"

Both men shook their heads no. The perky nurse left them both deep in thought about the future.

(The way Tony came out of his last seizure is almost exactly how my daughter comes out of hers and the guidelines are the ones she was given at her last appointment. Thank you again for taking the time to read and review)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jethro showed up at the hospital with a bag containing some comfortable clothes and slip on kicks for Tony to where home. As soon as Jethro walked in the door of Tony's room and saw the look on his agents face he knew that the reality of his situation hit Tony over night.

As soon as Tony saw his boss he plastered on an obviously forced smile, "Come to spring me boss?" Jethro smiled back, "I brought you some clothes, I figured you wouldn't want to leave the hospital showing your ass to everyone as you leave."

Tony smiled and gave a nervous giggle; he took the bag of clothes and unzipped the bag but sat there and starred into the bag silently.

"What are those not good clothes? I can go get you something else if you want. I want you to be comfortable."

Another moment of silence and Tony looked at Jethro with eyes that were filled with unshed tears, "Boss, are you sure I should leave the hospital yet? I mean I had a seizure just 24 hours ago? I don't want to put you out boss."

Gibbs moved the bag and sat next to Tony, "Wow, you are volunteering to stay in the hospital longer, maybe the doc needs to check your temperature." Tony shot him a look that told him he wasn't in a joking mood.

"Tony, listen to me okay, you will be fine and you are not a bother to me. I want to help take care of you. I actually took a month of work to help settle you in. Vance about fell over when I told him I was taking a month off, it was great. He fought me at first but I told him he had a choice a month of or I retire."

Tony looked at his boss shocked, "You threatened to retire so you can baby sit me? Maybe the doc should check you for a fever."

Gibbs went to smack him on the head but stopped himself and swatted him on the backside instead. Tony yelped, "Hey, what the hell was that?"

Jethro stood up and leaned over the bed getting almost nose-to-nose with his agent, "I can't hit you on the head, for now, so a smack on the ass will have to substitute till your better. Hopefully if any good can come from this situation it will be that you learn you are worth the trouble. Now get dressed, Abby is waiting for us at home with your favorite pizza and a movie."

Tony didn't say anything else he simply obeyed and got dressed. They made it home an hour later. Tony was overwhelmed with emotion when he saw all that had done to get ready for him. Abby gave Tony the tour of all the improvements while Jethro went downstairs to work on his boat for a few minutes.

"Tony bear, you would be so proud of Bossman, he had McGee and I come over and now there is a wireless router that has made the whole house wifi capable. So you can take your laptop in your room or on the back porch and still be connected. There is cable now and best of all (doing her best Vanna white arm flair) this is your 58 inch television from the bedroom at your apartment. Bossman wanted to make sure that you were comfortable. Isn't that cool?"

Tony was quiet for a moment. Abby noticed something wrong and sat down beside Tony pulling him into a one-arm hug, "Talk to me bro, what is going on in that head of yours."

Tony looked around to make sure Jethro was still downstairs, "Abby, it's everything. One hit on the head and now I am a burden to everyone. Before you disagree with me look around and did you know that Jethro took a month off to babysit me? Worst of all yesterday the doc told me that I shouldn't live alone anymore and I should get a roommate. I know Bossman is going to offer but I don't want him too. I can't ask him to mess up his life because I was stupid enough to get within batting distance of that idiot. I miss my home too and Kate the fish."

Abby smiled and ran into the kitchen and came back with a little bowl in her hands, "Well I am not sure what to tell you about the other stuff but I can tell you Kate is now bunking at Casa Gibbs with you. I knew about the vacation time too. Gibbs thinks of you and I as his kids, he is only doing what any good father would do. He isn't always the best at telling you he loves you, he is more of a grunt at you once but show you a million different ways he loves you kind of guy. Let him and I show you how much we care Tone okay?"

With a smile Tony acquiesced, "Okay sis, if you say so, now how about that movie?"

Jethro came upstairs a few hours later and found Abby nestled close onto Tony's side and both of them were snoring away. Jethro stood and smiled at his kids. He got the old comforter out of the closet and covered them up. He turned off the lights and went to bed.

At 3 in the morning he bolted awake when he heard Abby scream his name. He ran down stairs with his gun in his hand. The scene he came into about broke his heart. Abby was kneeling over a seizing Tony who had fallen on the floor. She was trying to keep him from hitting his head on the furniture and she had ne of the stopwatches that were strung around the house and she was timing the seizure.

Jethro put the gun on the table and came down to the floor next to her, "How long has it gone on so far?"

Abby just tilted the stopwatch toward Jethro and he noticed that it had all ready passed the 5-minute mark. The seizure lasted 7 minutes and 48 seconds. Tony was not still but unconscious. Jethro and Abby worked together to get Tony back onto the couch and covered up. Abby had tears streaming down her face and Jethro went into the other room to get his cell phone to call the doc when Tony woke up.

Abby sat on the coffee table snuggled close to Jethro for the 37 minutes it took for Tony to come around. Tony saw the look on Abby's face and felt horrible knowing full well why she was crying. "Oh sorry seizure had my….grrrr"

Jethro reached forward and gently started to run his fingers through his hair, "Shhh this one was really long and pretty intense just close your eyes for a few minutes and all the words will fall into place right in a when you get up."

Tony fell back asleep and Jethro called the doctor to let them know about the ferocity of the seizure as well as the speech Aphasia. The doctors assured Jethro that speech can be affected with the more severe seizures and they told him to give him 30 more minutes and if his speech hasn't returned to bring him into the hospital.

Jethro and Abby waited the 30 minutes. "Boss, I have seen people have seizures before but this was different, this was our Tony. What are we gonna do boss. He is so down and depressed and that is only making the seizure worse."

Jethro hugged Abby tighter, "I know he is hurting in so many ways and none of us know how to make things better. This is going to be a new normal for all of us but together we will make it. Now how much longer till we wake him again?"

Thirty of the longest minutes Jethro or Abby but finally Abby nodded and told Jethro it was time to wake him. "Tony wake up please." Tony didn't budge. Abby told Jethro, "You are being nice, you know Tony doesn't respond to nice."

"DiNozzo, GRAB YOUR GEAR" Tony shot up to sitting and mumbled groaned from the movement then uttered "On it Boss" then he blinked a couple of times and with a furrowed brow noticed that he was sitting in front of a very worried Abby and Jethro.

Tony rubbed his face for a minute to fully wake himself up then looked back at the worried faces in front of him, "Another seizure?"

Abby was biting her bottom lip and just shook her head yes. Jethro began to get to business, "What is your full name?"

Tony collapsed against the back of the couch in frustration, "Anthony Michael DiNozzo"

"Tony where did you and I meet?"

"We met when I tackled you to the ground in Baltimore and arrested your sorry behind."

With a raised eye brow, "What it the name if your pet goldfish?"

"Kate in honor of the Kate we lost. Is that enough 20 questions?"

Jethro patted his leg, "Yeah that is enough, just so you know that last seizure was a doozy. When you woke up from it the first time you couldn't put your words together right. The doc said to give you a bit longer and if it didn't resolve to bring you back to the hospital. So that game of 20 questions was your ticket to sleep in your bed tonight."

Tony got up and gave Abby a kiss and wave goodnight to Jethro, "Sorry for the scare, (mumbling the rest) and just for the record my bed is in my apartment." With that he walked upstairs and left Abby and Gibbs to talk.

Abby eventually joined Tony in sleep but Jethro just went down to the basement to think.

The next morning things were much better. Tony and Abby were playing around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Gibbs stumbled up from the basement and smiled when he saw the two playing with the pancake batter. He was greeted with a melodic duet of "Morning Boss". Tony could see that Jethro was still a Grizzly Bear so he poured him a cup of strong coffee. Jethro grunted his thanks and went upstairs to wash up for breakfast.

A half an hour latter the three were sitting around the table talking about what was planned for the day. Abby enthusiastically announced that after breakfast she was going home and getting dressed and that afternoon she was going to help Sister Rosita and the Nuns clean up the church. Jethro looked at Tony and asked him what he wanted to do?

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to go over to my apartment and pack a few of my clothes and let the old people around me know that I wont be around for a while." Jethro smiled, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

After breakfast the three split ways and went to their respective days. Jethro and Tony made it to his apartment an hour later after a couple of stops. Jethro sat in the apartment while Tony went to the 4 neighbors to fill them in on what was happening with him.

While Tony was talking with his neighbors Jethro's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Vance and he cringed, "Leon, did you forget that I am on vacation for a month. This had better be good."

"I know you are on vacation Gibbs but this is a matter of National Security. We have had chatter about a terrorist cell in Vancouver and NCIS is about to infiltrate the cell with the help from Canadian LEO's and Sec Nav wants you at the helm in MTAC calling the shots. You need to be here within the hour. Sooner than later is better time is of upmost importance."

Jethro slammed the phone shut in anger just as Tony came in the apartment. "What is wrong Boss?"

"Tony I am really sorry but I am going to have to head to MTAC for a couple of hours."

"Hey no big, I will call Abby to come Tony sit and if she cant I will call McGee. No worries okay? You go and save the world and I will make sure I hire a Tony sitter for you."

Jethro grabbed his coat and started for the door. "Friends looking out for friends is a privilege okay Tony, let us help, we want to. I will call you from MTAC to check in as soon as I can."

Taking his phone out and pretending to dial he flashed his mega watt smile and waved at his Boss, "Go one now no worries, dialing her now. Hello Abbs?"

Jethro nodded and walked out the door. Tony put his phone back in his pocket, "A few hours by myself is just what the doctors ordered and I will show everyone that I don't need a baby sitter."

Tony went into the kitchen and started making some popcorn on the stovetop. He was going to make some popcorn and watch a movie and he might even shower and when Jethro calls to check in he will see that I am not a child and I don't need a freaking sitter and I definitely do not need a roommate.

Jethro was in MTAC at this point and he was managing the operation on the terrorist cell. Thankfully things were going off without a hitch. The operation lasted four long hours and the entire terrorist cell was captured and there were no injuries so Gibbs was thrilled. He still couldn't shake the knot in his gut. He pulled out his phone and called Tony's cell but no answer so he called Abby.

"Hey Bossman! What's happening? We have a case?"

"Abby where are you?"

"I told you I am with the sisters at the church why?"

"Tony didn't call you to come and sit with him. I got called to run an opp and he promised me he would call you. Damn it, that was four hours ago and he isn't answering his phone. I left him at his apartment. Meet me there Abbs. Can you call Ducky and ask him to meet us there?" 

Jethro was in his truck speeding to Tony's apartment the gnawing in his gut was intensifying. He pushed the accelerator down and angrily muttered, "Of all the stupid moronic things you have done DiNozzo. I swear to God if you are not right as rain I will head slap you into next week brain damage or not."

Jethro made the 20-minute drive in 10 and raced up the stairs into Tony's apartment. When he came in the front door he saw the bowl of half eaten popcorn and bottle of beer on the coffee table. He heard water running in the bedroom and went running. He found Tony unconscious on the bottom of his tub with the shower running now cold water. Tony had a huge gash on his forehead that was gushing blood; turning the cold water he was lying in pink.

Jethro turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the rack and tried to stop the bleeding in his agent's forehead. "You stupid, stupid man. Hell bent to prove you don't need help you about kill yourself. I could punch AD for making you believe you aren't worth the hassle."

Jethro noticed that even unconscious Tony was shivering so hard his teeth were chattering. Jethro got a pillow and blanket of the bed and tried to make him more comfortable and then called 911 to get some help to get Tony out of the bathtub and to the hospital.

Jethro had just gotten off the phone when he heard Ducky and Abby arrive. "Jethro, what is happening with our dear boy?"

"Duck, our dear boy decided to prove to us today that he doesn't need someone to be with him all the time. As you can see he did a marvelous job of proving us right."

"Now, now Jethro, Abigail filled me in on Anthony's earlier deceit. We shall all address that latter but now let me examine him before the paramedics arrive.

Four hours latter the three friends were sitting around Tony's hospital bed. It was figured that Tony had a seizure while in the shower and he was lying in the shower unconscious for nearly two hours. The scans they did on his brain showed no change to the damage that was there and thankfully no new damage but Dr. Pitt did consult with him and started him on a strong dose of antibiotics to stave off pneumonia from his extended cold shower.

Neither doctor chastised Tony for his actions today. They saw Jethro's face and actually felt a little bad for Tony when Jethro finally got him home. Tony needed 28 stitches in his forehead and he had a headache to end all headaches.

After another hour of Tony faking sleep Jethro told Ducky and Abby to head home that he would take care of Tony form there. Both of them patted Tony's leg and left leaving Tony and Jethro in a quiet room together. Once they were alone Jethro looked at Tony and said, "You can knock the act off now it wont work on me."

Tony cautiously opened his eyes and looked at his boss who was angrier than he has ever seen him. "I guess I should explain huh boss?"

"Yeah think! Tony, what in God's name do you think you were doing? Wait don't answer that. I am not sure I can be any angrier right now. You just listen for a now. I know you don't like this situation. I know you are a loner and so am I but damn it you cannot pull this shit anymore. You physically can't handle any more injuries and I don't think my heart can handle any more shenanigans like you pulled today. I know you don't want to be a bother to me or your friends well let me tell you that finding you shivering and bleeding unconscious on the bottom of your shower was a whole hell of a lot more bother to me than letting me take care of you. You EVER pull anything like this again I am going to hand cuff you to the bed post upstairs do you understand me young man?"

Tony looked down and then sheepishly looked at his boss, "I love you too boss and I am sorry."

Jethro stopped his angry pacing and when he saw the sad repentive look on Tony's face he couldn't hold onto his anger anymore. He sat in the bed next to Tony and pulled the younger man into a hug, "I cant loose you too Tony. I wont survive it. Please let me help you."

Tony buried his head in Jethro's chest. He couldn't speak past the emotions in his throat so he just nodded his head. Both men sat until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jethro left Tony in the care of Abby while he went to the yard to handle some issues that came up. The director gave him the leave that he asked for with the caveat that he would continue to take care of the extra tasks that seemed to always be given to him.

It took Jethro a few hours in MTAC too get things situated. He was on his way back to the hospital after a quick stop to autopsy.

"Well good morning to you Jethro, how are you and our young Anthony this fine morning. Please tell me Anthony did not check himself out of the hospital early like some people I know."

"No Duck he is still in the hospital. I may be able to take him home this afternoon depending on the results of the tests the doctors ran this morning."

"Very good, I was going to call you anyway, I was discussing Anthony with a friend of mine last night and she.."

With an ornery smile, "She, does someone have a new girlfriend Duck"

"Hmph really Jethro, a male and a female can be simple colleagues. Dr. Simpson is a respected Psychologist and a very beautiful woman and well we are getting of subject. She told me about a new program she is helping to start here in DC it trains seizure dogs."

A little confused, "Seizure dogs, Duck what can a dog do to help with a seizure?"

"Well Jethro, Margaret, I mean Dr. Simpson sent me a couple of videos so you can see for yourself. There are two types of dogs. One who simply alerts the owner when they begin to present signs of a seizure. That dog is best for people who get headaches or visual disturbances before a seizure. Anthony doesn't always have that so he would be in the second group. Those dogs can pick up on seizures beginning and they will actually position themselves to be able to cushion the fall of the person having the seizure, they will stay with them till the seizing stops and then they will go and get help. Some of the dogs can even learn to press buttons like to summon help."

After watching the video Jethro sat silently thinking for a few minutes, "I will bring this up to Tony this afternoon. Do you think they would have a Black Lab? Tony really wants a Black Lab and if he could get one that could help him live a normal life that would be amazing."

"I will call Dr. Simpson this afternoon and get the information."

"I guess I have one more question, Tony will ask me about cost involved. Do you have any idea how much a highly trained dog like that would run?"

Ducky smiled, "Indeed Jethro I am fully aware how much one of these animals would run. You look at Anthony as a son and I look at the young lad as my grandson. This seizure dog will be my gift to my grandson. Mother's passing left me well taken care of and so I am thrilled to be able to help Anthony."

Jethro did something that is totally out of character for him, he hugged Ducky. "Thanks Duck I will let Tony know he is gonna be getting a dog. Maybe that will ease the whole living with me thing a little."

Before he could start to leave, "Jethro you do know that Anthony adores you and the only likely reason he doesn't want to live with you is that he doesn't want to be a bother right?"

With a half smile, "Yeah Duck I know. Doesn't make it any easier when the fool goes and hurts himself to prove that he doesn't need me."

"There, there Jethro, Anthony knows he needs you. I would venture to say his need for your help is terrifying to him. He has always managed on his own with little to no help from the people that were supposed to take care of him, so learning to take help from someone who he views as a father is going to take time. You both will be better off because of it though."

"Thanks Duck, will we see you tonight?"

"Indeed, I will call first in case you both are at home."

Jethro made it back to the hospital as he approached Tony's room he heard Abby and Tony laughing. Jethro leaned against the door jam and just smiled as he listened to his two surrogate kids laughing. He left Abby with him hoping her light heartedness would be infectious for Tony and it sounds like is had been.

After a few minutes he quietly cracked the door to peek at what they were laughing at and they had the room darkened and Abby turned her assistive light on her phone and they were making naughty shadow puppets on the ceiling. Trying desperately to hide his laughter Jethro interrupted the party with a gruff "what are you two doing?"

Tony smiled at him and Abby jumped off Tony's bed and went running over to Jethro for a hug. While in his arms Jethro whispered, "Thank you for helping him to laugh" at the words Abby simply hugged Jethro tighter.

After a bone crushing hug from Abby Jethro went and sat beside Tony on the bed and gave him a bag with some food from a fast food place "I figured you would probably be hungry"

"Oh thanks Boss the food they tried to pass off as breakfast looked more like something Abby tests in her lab"

Jethro smiled and then handed him a second bag this one was a gift bag. "I also have a surprise for you and what is in the bag will give you a hint to what it is."

Swallowing the handful of fries he was shoveling into his mouth Tony took the bag with a curious look on his face. He opened the bag and inside was a dog collar and a leash. Raising one eyebrow "What now you gonna keep me on a leash?"

Jethro laughed, "Tempting as that may sound no. I talked with Ducky this morning and he is dating a woman who is in charge of training dogs as seizure dogs. They are going to try and find you a black lab and they will train him to help you during a seizure, he will cushion your fall if you start to seize while standing and the dog will stay with you till it is over then go and get help."

Abby was nearly bouncing in her seat, "Oh Tony that is amazing. This dog will help you not be alone but not feel like you have to be taken care of. This is so cool what are you gonna name him?"

Tony looked at Jethro, "A dog, you hate dogs? I cant live with you and have one does that mean you are going to be okay with me going to my apartment again?"

Jethro faced Tony, "I love you more than I hate dogs. I really don't hate them just never had use for one before and if this dog will help you feel more independent and maybe stop you from cracking your skull in the shower again than it is so worth it. You are worth it. As far as your apartment goes, I was going to ask you to come and live with me permanently. I have the room and having you at my place makes it feel like a home again, plus when you come back on desk duty I will be there to drive you."

Tony was overwhelmed by Jethro's words and just smiled and nodded at Jethro no words were exchanged but the two men just looked into each others eyes and so much was unspoken emotion was conveyed between their eyes. Abby just smiled at the two men in her life she broke the silent conversation by asking, "So Tony you never said what you will name a dog?"

Tony thought for a minute and smiled, "How about Butch, like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid."

Jethro snickered, "Boy I've got vision and the rest of the world is wearing bifocals"

All three broke out into laughter. For once since getting hurt all three thought maybe things will be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n so sorry for the delay in updating. There is no real reason I have just been getting caught up in all the good stories out there. I will try and catch up this week and hopefully even finish it up . Thank you all for the comments and alerts.)

Abby stayed through lunch then kissed both men goodbye. Once she left Jethro asked, "When did the Doc say he would spring you?"

Tony gave a non-comitial shoulder shrug, "He said when he came by tonight on his rounds if all is still okay and thankfully everything is cool. I know you hate when I tell you I feel fine but honestly I really feel okay so hopefully we will be home tonight."

With slightly gentler than usual hugs Abby left. When she left Jethro looked over at a very tired Tony,

"How about we turn off the lights and get a little shut eye before evening rounds?"

Tony just shook his head and lowered his bed and snuggled deep into his blankets and was asleep before he could mutter a "night" to Jethro. Jethro got up and turned the lights off and went back to his seat and just sat and looked at the young man.

Tony had managed to do what no other had done since Shannon and Kelly. Not since them had he felt such love for another person. He smiled and put his feet up on the corner of the bed and fell asleep.

Jethro was startled awake a few hours later by the sounds of someone choking. By the time he was able to orient himself enough to realize that the choking sounds were coming from Tony in the midst of a strong seizure. Jethro barely had time to realize what was wrong before a nurse was dragging him out of the room while a team of doctors was working on him.

Jethro got led to the waiting room across the hall and told in no uncertain terms that he could either stay there letting them do their job or he would be escorted out.

Jethro did the only thing he knew to do he called Ducky.

"Jethro my friend.."

"Duck I need you it is bad please come now."

"I will be there in a few minutes."

The 30-second conversation was all it took to calm Jethro's nerves a little. He sat in the chair thinking to him self. "Nothing is wrong it has happened a lot nothing is wrong."

The mental pep talk almost worked until he noticed Tony's room opening and he could see Tony through the door and he was seizing so hard his back was arched off of the bed. Two of the nurses ran out and got this large cart with a ton of things on it that Jethro had no idea what they were and then the door was shut again.

"Oh Shan please watch over Tony for me. I am not ready for you two to meet yet."

Jethro stood there for what seemed like hours. He stood ramrod straight staring at the door willing it to open and for someone to come out and tell him it is all okay.

All at once the door to Tony's room slammed open and Tony's bed was pushed out of the room. Tony had a breathing tube down his throat and blood pouring out of his mouth. One of the doctors saw Jethro and stayed back to talk to him.

"You are Agent DiNozzo's father right?"

All Jethro could do was shake his head yes. He didn't have time to explain the relationship he wanted to know what the hell was happening.

"Okay, lets sit for a minute. Tony had a massive seizure, one of the worst I have ever witnessed to be honest. The seizure itself lasted over 7 minutes. During the seizure he aspirated his lunch, which is why the breathing tube. We called Dr. Pitt to come and help accesses the lungs. The blood on his mouth was from him biting almost through his tongue. With a seizure that intense we feel it is prudent that we rush him for an MRI to see what is happening. I am fairly certain that it is from the seizure last night and the head injury he got from that. We took scans last night so we have something to compare to. Stay here and I promise as soon as he is awake and we are done scanning someone will be by to let you know what is happening."

The doctor ran out to join the others and a few minutes latter Ducky arrived at Tony's room. He walked into an empty room and was beginning to panic when he saw Jethro across the hall sitting in a chair holding his head in his hands and it looked by the shake in his shoulders that he may have been crying, Ducky immediately thought the worst.

Ducky timidly walked into the waiting room with his hand over his mouth, "Oh Lord Jethro what happened to Anthony. Please tell me he will not be joining me at work."

Jethro looked at Ducky with red-rimmed eyes, "Um he had a good afternoon, I brought him some lunch and we took a nap. I woke up to him seizing and the nurse kicked me out and then the Doc said he had a major seizure lasting over 7 minutes he bit his tongue and he had to go and get a scan and Duck he is on a breathing tube now because he aspirated some of his lunch. The lunch I bought him Duck. He is on a breathing tube and has to consult with Brad because of me. I hurt him Duck."

Ducky patted the other mans shoulder, "Nonsense my dear boy, you brought your son a treat you showed him fatherly love. You had no idea he would seize and aspirate the food. Your only crime was taking wonderful care of him."

Jethro scoffed, "Yeah so wonderful it could kill him."

Ducky was about to argue back Dr. Pitt came into the waiting room over hearing the conversation the two men had came over and lightly smacked Jethro on the back of the head.

Jethro whipped around ready to take out who ever just dared to hit him when he saw Dr. Pitts kind face. "Jethro, I hate to use your tactics but you needed that head slap. Tony aspirating his lunch was an unfortunate possibility with this head injury. You are amazing to Tony and I wish all my patients had a loving support to go home to like you. Blood or not you are his Dad and you are good for him. He needs you more than ever now and you don't have the luxury of having a pitty party right now. I am going to go and see how 'Buckeye' is doing and when I get back you be ready to do for him what you did during the plague."

Jethro just nodded at Dr. Pitt as he left the waiting room.

A very long hour later both doctors joined Ducky and Jethro. "Well we have some good news and some bad news. Good news is the seizure he experienced, while intense did not cause any more damage. We have decided to increase his meds to try and keep any more seizures at bay. The other good news is we thought he bit through the tongue but it was bit both on the top and bottom. While he was out we were able to place two stitches on top and two on the bottom and it should heal nicely."

Ducky was patting Jethro on the shoulder in encouragement when Jethro asked, "What is the bad news?"

The two doctors looked at each other and then Dr. Pitt spoke, "Well, you know about the aspiration of his food well we used the suction to suck out what we could. Turns out he not only aspirated food but blood and I am afraid judging by the MRI of his lungs he might be developing a mild case of Pneumonia. We have sedated him and kept him on the breathing tube and tonight and tomorrow we are going to hit his system with some very intense antibiotics and hopefully knock the pneumonia out before it gets going."

Jethro sat speechless at what he had just heard. Dr. Pitt looked to Ducky to help gauge Jethro's reactions but Ducky was speechless as well.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Brad spoke again, "Jethro, you know Tony isn't just another patient for me. I am planning on camping out in his room tonight to monitor his care. He will not be waking up till at least lunch time, why don't you let Ducky take you home and you sleep in your own bed for tonight and I bet, knowing Tony, he will be wide awake by lunch begging you to spring him from this place. I have your cell number preprogrammed into my phone. If anything happens I promise I will call you."

Jethro just shook his head in agreement and asked if he could see Tony before he left. Brad squeezed his shoulder; "He should be back in his room in five minutes, give him an order to fight and I know he will obey."

Ten minutes later Jethro was alone with Tony in his room. Tony was asleep hooked up to a respirator. Jethro cringed at the glimpse of his poor tongue peeking out of his slightly open mouth. He leaned into whisper in Tony's ear; "Don't be scared, Brad is going to sit with you tonight. He is making me go home and sleep but he promised to call me if you need me and I will be here in a heartbeat if you do. I love you and I want you to sleep and heal and fight the pneumonia. I will see you tomorrow." Straightening up he added, "No more lying down on the job DiNozzo, you better be awake and ready to head home tomorrow got it?" In an uncharacteristic move when he thought no one was looking Jethro leaned over and gently kissed Tony on the fore head and left with Ducky.

He didn't see Dr. Pitt watching from his post at the nurse's station across the hall. He smiled and shook his head. The nurse that was beside him asked what was so funny, Dr. Pitt smiled, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the most infamous agents in NCIS and pretty much all of DC. His name invokes terror in people. But when it comes to his senior field agent he is a totally different man."

The nurse looked curious, "Agent DiNozzo is his son right?"

Brad laughed and shook his head, "By blood no but in every way that counts yes. I have seen Tony in some really bad places health wise and all it takes is one order from Gibbs and Tony's health improves. When Tony had the plague Gibbs would fall asleep sitting on Tony's bed holding him up so he could breathe better. They are two pretty special guys. They are pretty much the only family each other has got but they are closer that most blood families. Watch next time Tony gets agitated and see how long it takes for Gibbs to come in and soothe him. It is pretty awesome to see. Now I better go sit with Tony like I told Gibbs I would do. He is a man I do not want angry at me."


	6. Chapter 6

Brad took up his post next to Tony's bed with a stack of paper work to keep him busy. He faithfully took Tony's temperature and other vitals every half hour or so. He took some blood every 3 hours to monitor his white blood cell counts to check for increase infection. Right before sun up he was startled by alarms from a room a few doors down. Nurses went running while Brad cautiously watched at the door to Tony's room.

The alarms kept blaring and after about 5 minutes of the nurses came running over to Dr. Pitt. "Dr. Pitt, come quick we need you the patient in room 315 lost his airway and he needs a trach done now. We don't have time to wait for the on-call to come."

Dr. Pitt took a quick look back at Tony and he was sleeping peacefully so he ran to help the patient in 315. Meanwhile at casa Gibbs Jethro was sitting at his kitchen table enjoying the 2nd cup of coffee of the morning trying to shake the bad feeling he had. He knew Dr. Pitt was sitting with Tony and he wasn't expecting him back till lunch but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Tony needed him, so he got dressed and got a big thermos of coffee and made his way back to the hospital.

Dr. Pitt successfully placed the trach in the patient in 315 and made his way back to Tony's room. Tony was no longer sleeping peacefully. Tony was rolling his head back and forth and making these weird gurgling sounds. Dr. Pitt rushed over and held Tony's head still and was trying to calm him down but he couldn't get through to him. Dr. Pitt yelled for the nurses to call the neurologist and to bring a sedative. The nurses were running into Tony's room with the syringe of medication and almost ran into a very agitated Jethro Gibbs.

With no thought to tact Jethro bellowed, "What the hell is going on and what are you giving Tony?"

The poor nurse was stunned silent. Dr. Pitt uncharacteristically nervous told Jethro if they didn't calm Tony down soon he would dislodge his breathing tube and IV and he would hurt himself.

Jethro marched over to Tony's bed, "DiNozzo stand down!" almost immediately Tony stilled. Dr. Pitt just shook his head and smiled. He looked over to the nurse who was the same one he spoke to last night and laughed, "I bet you thought I was lying to you last night didn't you." The once stunned silent nurse smiled at Jethro, "You ever get tired of being a fed you can come work with me, I would kill to be able to calm my patients like that."

Jethro smiled, "Tony isn't just any patient, I am not sure that tactic would work on everyone." The nurse just patted his shoulder and left the room.

Dr. Pitt was checking all the equipment that Tony was hooked up too and then looked at Jethro, "I wasn't expecting you till later this afternoon but I am grateful you decided to come in early. I really didn't want to give him anymore sedation."

"Yeah Doc about that, you want to tell me what the hell was going on in here?"

"I had to step out of the room for about 30 minutes and when I got back Tony was rolling his head back and forth and was highly agitated. That is when you came in. He had a quiet night up until I left."

"Well yeah Doc Tony hates hospitals with a passion. There is a reason I never leave him alone while he is in the hospital he is petrified of them. He spent a lot of his childhood in hospitals all alone. Damn it Doc if you needed to leave you should have called me."

"There was a patient down the hall who had an emergency and there was not time to call the regular doc up Tony was in no danger I was right down the hall the whole time."

"Didn't you hear me just now Doc he is petrified to be alone when he is in the hospital. In the past if I left him alone he would escape and we would have to chase him down. When you took more than the time to go to the bathroom then he got scared. I know he is sedated but trust me when I tell you this fear of his runs pretty deep."

Brad hung his head low, "You are right Jethro, I am sorry I was tired and the emergency I should have asked a nurse to come in. I apologize."

"Thank you Doc and it wont matter I won't leave him again."

Shaking his head in understanding, "You will be glad to know that Tony had a really good night. I think those antibiotics did the trick in holding the pneumonia off. If his scans later today look as good as I think they will be we will extubate him and as far as I am concerned he can go home with a script for a course of antibiotics."

Jethro took his seat next to Tony and patted his hand, "That's good Doc. Thanks for letting me know. You can leave and get some rest I will sit with him now."

Leaving the room and dropping the file off at the nurse's desk, the nurse from earlier looked a little put out. "That was spectacular how he was able to calm him down but who does he think he is talking to you like that. You are the Chief of infectious diseases at a major military hospital who volunteered to sit with his son and heaven forbid you leave him for 30 minutes to help save a life of a combat veteran. I am sorry his son got agitated for being alone but really. Agent DiNozzo is a federal agent I think that qualifies him as a big boy who doesn't need his hand held every minute of every day."

"Okay calm down there Nurse Feisty Pants, I know Tony's history and why he is the way he is. Jethro went home because I said someone would be with him. It would have taken nothing for me to ask someone to sit with him while I helped the other patient. I didn't think to do that and I should have. Jethro would give his life to help you or me so I know me leaving to help someone is not the problem. Tony is as you call it a big boy. He has faced death more times than I can count and he defeated the Pneumonic Plague after surviving a childhood of abuse and neglect. So NURSE if the need for him to have someone with him in the hospital is his only take away from all the bad he has overcome than I think he is doing pretty damn good don't you?"

The nurse realized her error and simply answered yes doctor and went back to work.

Later that afternoon after another round of scans came back good Tony was taken off the breathing tube and all sedation was lifted and it didn't take him long to wake up. Jethro greeted the groggy younger man with an uncharacteristic smile, "Hey sleepy head, nice of you to join the rest of us. How you feeling?"

Tony thought for a minute, "Throat and tongue hurt but other than that ok. Did I have another seizure?"

Jethro ran his fingers through his hair, "Uh yeah, you had a Grand Mal seizure it was pretty bad you bit your tongue and aspirated some food. Basically scared the hell out of all of us. But you are better now and I think they will let you come home tomorrow which is good because Ducky and his Lady friend have someone they want you to meet."

Tony's eyes shot up excitedly, "They have a dog ready for me?"

"Well they think that this dog will work for you. The dog is 3 years old and he is trained since a puppy to be a seizure dog and she is a black lab like you wanted. They want to bring her by to meet you tomorrow."

"Girl dog huh? Guess the name Butch wont work how about Aster after Mary Astor who starred opposite Humphrey Bogart in the Maltese Falcon. That was one of my favorite movies growing up and that Mary Astor was a looker."

Jethro gave him a half smile, "Astor sounds like a good name for a dog."


	7. Chapter 7

A/n I apologize for the delay in updating I was living the events in my story. My daughter who has epilepsy had an active seizure weekend. We spent time in the ER and everything. Thankfully though things are calm and I can get back to fictional seizures (like those so much more lol) thank you for sticking with me….

Thankfully the next 24 hours brought no new seizures for Tony so the Docs decided to let him go home with Jethro. Jethro and Tony had to promise not to let Tony be by him self. Both men agreed and they were home for dinner the next night.

Ducky joined the two men with his lady friend and a beautiful black lab. Ducky introduced his lady friend to Jethro and Tony. The black lab puppy dutifully stayed next to the lady doctor and after dinner they all retired to the living room where she began to tell the men the process of getting a seizure dog and how the fact that Ducky vouched for both men and the severity of Tony's condition allowed her to circumvent some of the protocols in getting the dog.

She spelled out the fact that Tony and Jethro would have to attend classes with their new puppy after both men agreed to all the conditions spelled out so they were introduced to the beautiful 3 year old puppy that sat so patiently the whole evening. Tony was asked what he wanted to name the dog and with a mega watt smile he answered Astor after the actress Mary Astor. The woman grinned at the name and gently encouraged Astor to go to Tony. It only took a minute for Astor to decide that she loved Tony and Tony was smitten from the get go. Five minutes after they met officially Tony was on the floor playing with Astor and Astor was licking Tony's laughing face and her tail was wagging like crazy.

Ducky had to smile at the scene in front of him. Tony may be pushing 40 but at that moment he was a 10-year-old boy who just got his first dog. Ducky looked at the other two on the couch and they all agreed that Astor and Tony are perfect for each other.

Astor had to go back to the training facility for now but Jethro and Tony made arrangements to begin training the next week.

After Ducky his friend and Astor left Jethro wrapped his arm around Tony, "Well what do you say we go shopping for doggy stuff tomorrow and you can help me put in a dog door to the back yard. I have to say you looked good with your dog?"

Tony leaned into Jethro's one-armed hug and couldn't stop a tear from escaping. Jethro noticed the tear and lifted Tony's chin up to look at him. "If you don't like the dog that came tonight we can call and see about getting another one."

Tony smiled, "Astor was perfect she is exactly the kind of dog that I always wanted. I just never thought I would get to have a dog like her and a Dad like you. Thank you Jethro for allowing your house to be infiltrated by me and a dog."

Jethro pulled Tony into a full hug, "You infiltrated my heart long before my home and I have a sneaking suspicion Astor will be in my heart before I know it."

Tony and Jethro went through the six-week training session with Astor and the Doctors and trainers at the facility. Ducky would join them whenever he could get away. He said it was to see his lady friend but it was really to cheer Tony and Astor on.

One day at the end of the training session Astor who was a sweet quiet dog started to circle Tony and bark like crazy. Jethro and Ducky were starting to get worried when one of the trainers said to wait and see what she was barking at. Sure enough about 3 minutes later Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to fall to the ground. Before he could hit the ground Astor wedged herself behind him and took the force of his fall. She got out from under the seizing man and then went over to Jethro and stood and put her paws on his chest and started barking again.

Jethro and Ducky were amazed and just shook their head as they went to help Tony. The seizure was a mild one and after he stopped seizing Astor cuddled up close to Tony while he went through the waking up process.

Tony woke up about 10 minutes later to Astor licking his face sweetly. He looked at the crowed of people all of which had what looked like unshed tears in their eyes. Tony sighed, "Was this a bad one is that why everyone is upset?"

Ducky answered for the group, "No dear boy it wasn't a bad one at all we all are just overwhelmed by how sweet Astor helped you before anyone of us even knew what was happening. She helped you fall without getting hurt then went to Jethro and made sure he was coming to your aide. After we came over she cuddled up to you and then licked you as you were starting to rouse. It was quit amazing to watch. My dear young man Astor is remarkable and she will be invaluable to you getting your life back. I am so happy for you both."

Tony looked into Astor's sweet face and began to pet her, "Thank you girl, thank you for helping me. Who is a good girl? My sweet Astor is?" Astor's tail began to wag in response to Tony's praise.

Astor and Tony were the best of friends. With Astor to watch over him Tony was able to get back to desk duty in 4 months instead of 6. Having Astor was good for Tony's physical and mental health. Thankfully the doctors were able to hit the right balance of meds and when Tony returned to work he was seizure free for 6 weeks.

Everyone at the yard loved Astor. Abby kept a container of treats in her lab for when she visited with Tony and Astor was a great wing puppy for Tony who called her his chick magnet. Things were looking up for Tony. It had been a long road but thankfully things were settling into a new normal.

The weekend after Tony started back to work full time he decided that it was time to start running again. He got a long leash for Astor and left a note for Jethro telling him where he was and the route he was going to take and not to worry.

Tony and Astor took off running and both were enjoying the new-shared activity a mile into the run Astor started barking and pulling on the leash and before Tony could wonder why he was attacked from behind. Tony began to fight back and Astor was barking and snipping at the attackers. Finally one of the attackers kicked Astor hard enough to send her flying. Tony screamed for his dog that was now lying unmoving a few feet away.

The two attackers began to kick and punch Tony unmercifully with every kick to the ribs they would tell Tony this is an ass kicking for your old man. Your old man ruined my Moms life so I am going to mess up his sons life. The beating lasted for what felt like forever to Tony he could no longer fight back he curled himself up to try and protect himself from the damaging blows. No one noticed Astor had woken up and took off running toward home.

Tony was one bloody and bruised mess and the attackers took a break. The tall one saying that they had inflicted enough damage the smaller one growled, "Not yet" and kicked an unconscious Tony in the head. To the shock of the attackers that kick to the head started Tony into a massive Grand Mal seizure. He began to foam at the mouth bloody foam and seize so hard his back would arch of the ground he shook so hard that he would bang his head on the near by rock.

Both men stood up and looked at each other in fear then took off running leaving poor Tony lost in a seizure damaging himself more with each hit to the rock.

At Casa Gibbs Jethro was just beginning to wake up. He was still in bed when he heard Astor barrel into the house through the doggy door and fly up the stairs and into his room she took Jethro's blankets and pulled them off the bed and gently took Jethro by the sweet pants and began to pull him off the bed. Knowing Astor with out Tony was not a good sign he got up and put his shoes on slipping his keys and phone into his pocket. He looked at Astor and asked, "Where is Tony? Take me to Tony?" Astor reached down and put her leash in her mouth and handed it to Jethro and when he took it he found himself being pulled down the street and into the park and down a running trail.

It took Astor and Jethro 20 minutes to get to the running trail and to Tony's bloodied and bruised unconscious form. Jethro's heart stopped when he saw Tony lying with what looked like a broken arm and blood pouring out of several ugly gashes on his forehead. Jethro whipped out his phone and called an ambulance.

Jethro looked at Astor, "What the hell happened girl?"

Jethro began to attend to Tony's injuries the best he could trying to encourage the young man to wake up The ambulance came and quickly stabilized Tony and took him into the ambulance and raced toward Bethesda. Jethro called his team and stayed at the scene till they arrived. He was pacing and running his hands through his hair when he remembered Astor. He looked for Astor and called for her to come. Astor didn't come and she had her paws on two things that were on the ground.

Jethro walked over to Astor and asked, "Whatcha got there girl?" Jethro bent down and saw that she was guarding a bloody axe handle and what looked like an id badge. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and picked up the id that looked like it was broken off of one of those things that snap on your waiste. Gibbs shook his head as he read "William Watson DiNozzo enterprises". He looked at Astor and smiled a feral smile, "Good job girl. Son of a bitch father of his has something to do with this. Astor if we find out Senior was behind this attack I want you to bite him in the balls okay?" Astor barked in agreement.

The team from NCIS came up the same time that the local leos got there. Jethro showed them the evidence that Astor found and then Astor and Jethro took off back home to get his car and then took off toward the hospital.

When he finally got to the hospital Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Abby were waiting in the waiting room for Jethro's arrival. Both Jethro and Astor looked exhausted. Ducky told Jethro all the injuries young Anthony had suffered and that he was now in surgery to repair some of the internal damage from the attack.

Jethro sunk down into one of the chairs and Astor climbed up into the chair next to Jethro and put her head on his lap. Jethro absently petted her head while he told the others what he knew and what Astor did to help Tony.

Abby smiled and told Astor that she was going to get her a big juicy bone for being the best service dog ever. Astor didn't move she just sighed under Jethro's continual patting.

They all waited and waited for word on how Tony was doing and Jethro wondered whom was he going to have to kill for hurting his boy.

_I know PLOT TWIST I was going to wrap it up all sweet and happy but I just couldn't I had to throw in a little more whump just for good measure. My poor characters go through hell when I have a bad week lol


	8. Chapter 8

The doors to the waiting room were pushed open and everyone including Astor went to attention thinking it was a doctor but it was Ellie and Tim coming to give Gibbs an update. When Gibbs saw who it was he sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Sit Rep McGee?"

McGee stuttered, "Uh t-the id Astor found belonged to a William Watson who is known to associate with a Ted Murphy who is the son of Agnes Murphy who recently committed suicide after a failed love affair with AD. That is what we think the motive behind Tony's attack was. Balboa and his team are out rounding the two up now. They offered to do that so we could come check on Tony and they said they would put them on ice until you could come and interrogate them."

Gibbs nodded to McGee, "Good work. There is no news on DiNozzo yet. He is in surgery and has been for three hours now."

Ellie asked the group there, "Is there anything any of you need? I can run out and get food or coffee or anything else you might need. I can take Astor back to my house too if you want to be free of her?"

Astor looked at Ellie like she understood what she had said and gave her a quiet little growl and then buried her head into Gibbs stomach until he started to pet her again.

Gibbs let out a little laugh, "Well I personally would love some coffee and I think Astor let you know how she felt about leaving Tony."

Ellie leaned down to pet Astor, "I am sorry girl, I wont take you away from your Tony. I just didn't know if you were allowed in the hospital. You are a good doggy thank you for helping Tony."

Astor licked Ellie's face and Abby commented, "I think that is her way of saying all is forgiven."

Ducky told Ellie, "Normally pets would not be allowed in the front door of the hospital but Astor wears this yellow vest that entitles her to all the same rights as a human the ADA helped make it law that service dogs could never not be allowed to be with their owners. Astor here is a trained professional and she always makes sure that her human is safe."

Jethro began to say something when the doctors came into the waiting room. Everyone including Astor gave their full attention to the medical duo that came in.

Neurologist Dr. Watts who was the attending the first time Tony was brought in and the ever-present Dr. Pitt came into talk to everyone. Dr. Pitt began, "Tony is alive and hanging in there let me tell you that first off. He took a pretty good beating he has three broken ribs, bruised kidneys, a broken left arm and what appears to be a busted knee. Unfortunately the same one I dinged in college so he may need to get it replaced latter on. He is not currently on a vent but I am watching him very closely and the first hint of troubles I will put him on one. He has been through hell the last 6 months and I am not going to take any chances with my star patient."

Dr. Watts continued, "Tony also received several damaging kicks to the head. The kicks were hard enough to actually fracture his skull. He had several strong seizures and unfortunately it looks like his brain is swelling some we will keep an eye on it over the next 24 hours. I don't think any thing will have to be done to relieve the pressure but only time will tell. He is currently unconscious and we expect for him to be so for the foreseeable future. All that said nothing he is dealing with wont heal in time. He should be fine in the long run."

Dr. Pitt added, "That is the long run I fully expect him to be unhappy when he finds out he will be in a wheel chair for at least a couple of months. His knee is going to have to be operated on, I mentioned that, and with that arm he wont be able to use crutches."

Dr. Pitt bent down and looked at Astor, "Is this is seizure dog?" Astor answered with a quiet bark and a tail wag. Dr. Pitt gave her a head rub and told her that she was a good dog for helping Tony. He also told her loud enough for Gibbs to hear, "Now Astor you are a service dog so don't let anyone tell you, that you can't be with Tony okay. If anyone gives you any problems you get Agent Grumpy to come and get me okay."

Astor licked and loved on Dr. Pitt for a minute. Then he looked at Gibbs, "Seriously Gibbs you and Astor are the best medicine for Tony and with those clowns that hurt him still out there he needs both of you to be with him."

Gibbs swallowed hard, "Thanks Doc, they are working on getting the creeps now but Astor and I will make sure Tony is well taken care of."

He smiled at Gibbs, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Unfortunately we will be taking him to ICU so only you and Dr. Mallard will be the only humans allowed to see him right now. If he stays stable in 36 hours we can put him in another room so everyone can come. I am really sorry."

Abby got up and put her arm through McGee's "That is okay Doc that will give us time to make sure that the guys that hurt Tony will be going down. Gibbs, tell him that we love him and we will see him when we can. If you need anything call me okay?"

Gibbs looked down at Astor and then back at her, "Do you think you could take my girl here outside to the head so she can be ready to be in ICU all night."

"Absolutely, come here girl lets go out and do our business."

Astor looked at Gibbs then looked at Abby and then back at Gibbs. Gibbs laughed, "It is okay girl, go with Abby she will bring you back and then we will go see Tony okay?"

Astor jumped off the seat and stood beside Abby and waited till she picked up her leash and they both went out of the waiting room. When they left Gibbs looked at Ducky, "I really think she understands me when I talk to her it is the damndest thing I never met a dog as smart as she is."

Ducky smiled, "Seizure dogs are the best of the best she is a very special canine and it is obvious that she loves young Anthony as much as we do."

Gibbs came over and squeezed his shoulder, "Thank you again for making Astor possible. I haven't seen Tony this happy well ever. He needed a best girl and her got her."

"Jethro it is my extreme pleasure to have aided in Anthony and Astor finding each other. Anthony not only needed her as a service dog but I think he needed her as a friend as well. It was reward enough for me the first night when I saw the two of them wrestling on the floor."

Jethro laughed, "You should come over for dinner some night when he is healed they do that every night. I haven't seen him so happy for a long long time. I hope Astor can work her magic and help him through these next hurdles. The poor kid can never get a break. Sometimes I want to take him and Astor and go and live on a deserted island."

Duckylaughed, "Well you do that dear boy than young Anthony will fall victim to rouge falling coconuts."

Both men laughed, "You are probably right trouble seems to find him no matter what."

Both men turned when they head Astor's tags coming down the hall. Astor shook Abby's hand and then climbed up on the seat next to Jethro and took her place with her head on his thigh.

Jethro thanked Abby and a few minutes later a nurse came out and brought Dr. Mallard and Jethro into the ICU to see Tony. The nurse was not happy about Astor being allowed in the ICU but she was under orders from Dr. Pitt and Watts to allow the dog in the ward. She told the men that the first time she spotted that dog on the bed that she would kick everyone out. Both men agreed to her conditions.

Jethro took his place at the side of the bed and Astor curled around his feet under the bed and they waited.

(thank you all for the well wishes and the review. Thankfully the new meds quieted my daughters seizures. Hope you enjoy as Tony faces this new struggle. I wonder if Michael Weatherly knows us fanfic writers just adore abusing him tehe thanks again for reading and reviewing I so appreciate it)


	9. Chapter 9

The night passed without incident. Tony was still unconscious but he was holding his own. The nurses came in for their shift change around 7:30 so Jethro took Astor and for a walk and get some coffee for him.

Jethro got outside the hospital allowing Astor a minute to do her business he called McGee for an update on what was happening with the case.

McGee tiredly answered his phone, "Gibbs how is Tony?"

Jethro smiled at the concern in his voice, "He is still unconscious but he is fighting and he is holding his own. Astor and I came out to find coffee and give Astor a chance to walk a little. Did you and Ellie have any luck finding our bad guys?"

McGee sighed, "We have arrested William Watson but Ted Murphy is still out there. I asked the director to send a guard for Tony's door that should be there in about an hour. William said Ted was psycho since his mom died and he only talks about one thing and that is killing Tony."

Jethro's gut started to twist up, "Okay McGee keep me informed and if you or anyone else comes out today can you bring my go bag to me."

McGee dutifully agreed then got quiet for a moment then said, "Boss, this Ted guy sounds like a real nut case be careful please."

Jethro just grunted and disconnected the line.

The coffee was forgotten and Astor and Jethro were on the way back up to Tony. Jethro's gut was screaming at him and Astor kept looking at him worried they road the elevator back up to the 4th floor and were buzzed into the ICU when Astor stopped and sniffed and then she took of running to Tony's room. Jethro was not far behind her when he heard Astor growl and bark as she attack someone and some one scream in pain.

Jethro came in the room with his gun drawn Astor had Ted Murphy on the ground and she was sitting on his chest with her teeth wrapped around his neck growling at the squirming man. Jethro kept the gun pointed at Ted and called for Astor to release Ted. She did but she stayed in front of him with her teeth bared and growling at the bleeding man. Jethro quickly cuffed Ted and found a syringe with an unknown liquid in it that he bagged to send to Abby. The room was quickly filled with security and medical staff. Jethro handed Ted over to the hospital security guards to await the team to take him to NCIS.

Once Ted was gone and the doctors came in and checked Tony giving him the all clear. Astor had interrupted whatever Ted had wanted to do to him. Once they were alone again Jethro looked down at Astor and scratched her behind the ears and told her, "Thank you girl for saving Tony. You did good. You did real good. When we get home I promise I will give you the biggest juiciest bone you ever had okay?" Astor wagged her tail and licked Jethro's face.

Tony was oblivious to all the excitement around him. It took him another 48 hours to finally wake up. When he did wake up Abby had taken Astor home and Jethro was asleep on the chair beside the bed. He sat in bed trying to remember what landed him in the hospital this time. He looked around and didn't see Astor and he began to worry then it all came back to him. The attack in the park and how they kicked Astor and last time he saw her she was lying still and lifeless. He began to quietly tear up thinking that his dog had died trying to save him.

Jethro heard the muffled cry and instantly woke up and turned to the bed. He gently rubbed Tony's face and Tony looked up at him with sad tear filled eyes. "Astor died trying to save me didn't she? I should have never accepted her. If I hadn't she would still be alive with someone who could take care of her like she deserves."

Jethro wiped the tears off his cheeks, "Hey, hey enough of that talk okay. Astor is alive and well. She was getting restless sitting in the hospital and after she nearly killed someone we thought she could use the chance to go home with Abby for the day."

Tony looked at him shocked, "Thank God she is okay. Who did she try to kill?"

Jethro laughed, "One of the jack ass's that attacked you in the park tried again while you were here and Astor and I stepped out to get coffee and to walk her. We got off the elevator and she knew something was not right. She took off running to your room and before I got her I heard a scream and her growling this ungodly growl. I came in and she had the guy on the ground standing on his chest with her mouth around his throat. I think that if he had fought her she would not have had any trouble ripping his jugular out. I got her off of him and cuffed him but until security took him she sat there with teeth bared growling at him. You have an amazing pup there."

Tony smiled great big, "Go Astor, I will have to give her lots of loving and a big bone when I get out of here. Speaking of getting out of here what is the damage from the attack"

Jethro sighed, "They got you pretty good. You can see the cast on your arm and you have another one on your leg. They messed up your bad knee pretty good. You have a bunch of internal bruising and a few broken ribs. They thing they worried about most was a skull fracture and brain swelling."

Tony sighed, "I was hoping the headache and the blurred vision was just because of a concussion. Damn it. Did you all ever figure out why me?"

Jethro gently rubbed some of the hair off his bandaged forehead, "Yeah we figured out why. Turns out your dad slept with one of the guys moms and then left her and the lady committed suicide she was so upset over the break up. They thought taking you from your dad would hurt him like he was hurting."

Tony laughed, "Did you tell the guy that my dad could care less about me and me gone would mean nothing to him."

Jethro looked down, "It would mean nothing to your Father but it would have killed your Dad to loose you."

Tony smiled bashfully up at Jethro, "Love you Dad." Jetrho smiled at patted his shoulder. "Enough of the emotional stuff let me go find a Doc and see how you are doing."

The day was filled with test after test and right before dinner came Dr. Pitt came in to give the men an update, "Well guys it looks like the skull fracture is healing will and there is still swelling but it is gone down considerably. Your other doc and I think that if you continue to do well we can get you home in 2 days. But we can move you to a regular room tonight. But when you go home you are going to be in a wheel chair. You have a busted knee and a messed up arm so crutches aren't possible. I have to warn you. You may need surgery on your knee but I would like to let you heal from everything else before you worry about your knee. Okay? Any questions?"

Both men looked at each other and shook their heads no. Dr. Pitt laughed, "Good you guys are being easy today I like that. The orderlies will come get you to move you to your new room in just a second. Jethro is you want to go on down it is Room 245 one floor down.

They got settled in the new private room and Abby came in carrying Moma Rosa take out and she had Astor with her. Astor saw Tony awake and she put her paws on the bed and started to lick the arm she could reach. Tony rolled over to face her and Astor began to his face. Her tail was just a wagging and Tony was laughing telling her between laughs how much he appreciated her. The doggy welcome ended when Abby poured Astor some food and water and she curled up and ate while her humans ate.

Abby gave Tony a gentle hug and a huge kiss on the head. Jethro laughed as he wet a napkin to rub off the red lip marks on his cheek. Abby passed out dinner and gave Jethro the thermos of coffee she brought him and the trio laughed and talked about all that had happened the last week.


	10. Chapter 10

(Thank you so much for the reviews and I apologize for the delay in getting this to you. I started back to University this week. I actually had this written for a week just never had a chance to reread it. Thank you again for your support)

The next morning Jethro woke up with a start from the recliner next to Tony's bed. The noise he made woke Tony and Astor up too. Tony looked bleary eyed at Jethro and asked, "What's wrong Dad?"

Jethro ran his hands through his hair and then turned to a very worried Tony, "First, do you know how much I love it when you call me Dad? Second, you are coming home in a wheel chair. We have 4 steps going into the house. I am going to need to head home for a while and make a ramp from the sidewalk to the front door. It would do no good finally getting you home if we couldn't get you in the house. I will call Abby to help me. Do you want me to get Tim or Ellie to come and sit with you while I am gone?"

Tony smiled, "I am glad you thought of that and nah its okay I have my tablet that Abby brought in last night and I am kind of tired I think I will probably sleep most of the day. You want to take Astor girl home with you and give her a chance to run around while you all work?"

Jethro patted his arm and looked into his eyes, "Answer me Tony are you okay? Do I need to get the doctors before I go?"

Tony let a huge yawn escape, "Nah I am fine just really tired."

Jethro looking into his eyes to see if he is being deceptive and he wasn't so he agreed on one condition, "Okay, I wont get the docs but Astor stays here. I know you are worried about her being bored but watching out for you is her job and she has proven over the last week that she is damn good at her job. You rest and Astor will watch out over you and I will be back tonight with something yummy for dinner and some clothes you can wear home tomorrow. Your cell in the table drawer if you need me for anything I am only a call away okay?"

Tony gave a weak smile and a thumbs up and Jethro patted his forehead. On his way out he looked at Astor, "You are a good girl and I am counting on you taking care of our boy while I am gone okay?" He smiled when he got a quiet bark as a response.

Jethro left but for some reason didn't feel good about leaving. He chalked up to being a heck of a week and called Abby when he got into the car. Abby called in sick from work and met Jethro at the local lumberyard with his old truck to pick up what they needed for the ramp.

Jethro and Abby got to work immediately on the ramp while they were working hard Astor sat guarding a sleeping Tony. Tony had barely stirred since Jethro left four hours earlier. The nurses came in on regular intervals and were beginning to worry about Tony not waking up for their ministrations.

Janet, one of the nurses that were familiar with Tony and therapy dogs looked down at Astor and asked, "Now girl, you come and get me if there is a reason to worry about Tony okay? None of his vitals are telling me to worry but I am so you come and bark at me if he need us okay?" Astor gave her a friendly bark in reply.

The nurse left and Astor jumped up on the bed and lay between Tony's legs laying his front paws and head on his groin. An hour passed with Tony not even stirring with Astor's extra weight on him.

At the hour mark something changed and Astor jumped into action. She jumped off the bed and ran to the nurse's station and Janet saw her coming and jumped up from her reports yelling for one of the other nurses to call Tony's doctors and she followed Astor back to Tony's room

Janet began to examine talking out loud, "Tony's vitals are okay a little slow but not too bad. Astor I really wish you could speak, I guess you kind of did now I just need to figure out what the issue is." Janet decided to check his pupil dilation and she shouted "BINGO" when his pupils barely reacted to the light.

Astor came over to her and nudged her thigh asking in her own doggy way what was wrong, "Sorry girl it looks like Tony has slipped into a coma, my guess his the pressure in his brain has decided to spike from the last attack he went through. You stay here and guard our boy and I am going to talk to the docs and call Jethro. I don't suppose you could call him for me huh? (Astor looked up at her like she was apologizing) Yeah I didn't think so, stay her I will be right back."

Janet went back out to the nurse's station where she met with Tony's doctors. They went into Tony's room to examine him leaving Janet to call Jethro. The two men walked into the room unannounced and Astor met them at the door growling at them and showing her teeth to them.

Janet realized that would happen right as they left and she went running down the hall to catch them but didn't make it before they went into the room. The two men froze and Janet pushed through the men and told Astor to heel and that these guys are not going to hurt Tony. Astor didn't know if she trusted Janet or not but she allowed the docs to examine Tony. The docs agreed with Janet and sent Tony for some testing to confirm what is going on.

Janet kept Astor with her and went into the lounge to call Jethro. She sat on the couch with Astor beside her and she dialed Jethro's cell. "Gibbs" was his standard terse answer. "Jethro this is Janet, one of Tony's nurses" Before she could finish he heard Astor in the background and he got scared, "What the hell is happening why is Astor with you and not Tony?"

Janet took a deep breath, "That is why I am calling, Astor brought to our attention a change in Tony's condition about an hour ago and it looks like he may have some swelling in his brain that has increased and caused him to slip into a coma. He is undergoing testing right now to confirm that. If it is the case Astor let us know almost immediately so she saved his life again."

Jethro quickly said I am on my way and hung up the phone. Janet let a deep sigh out, "Gosh, Astor he is tough, I guess there is no doubt who is Alpha dog in your house huh, come on girl lets go and get ready for Tony to come back to the room and for a very upset Daddy to come looking for answers."

At Casa Gibbs, Jethro slammed the phone shut and kicked the pile of boards by the front porch. Abby stopped what she was doing and came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey Boss man what is happening? Why the lumber abuse?"

Jethro picked up what he kicked and told Abby what is happening with Tony. She hugged him tightly and ordered him back to the hospital and assured him that she would get Balboa and a couple of other guys to come help and they would get this ramp kicked out in no time.

Jethro sat hard on the edge of the porch, "I guess that there is no real rush with this new development. Oh god Abbs what are we going to do with that boy. He is going to kill me with worry."

Abby sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Go be with him and I will call the Nuns and ask them to pray that this is just a little hiccup on the road to recovery not a full on speed bump. Do you need me to drive you? You okay to drive?"

Jethro patted her leg and kissed her cheek, "Yeah Abbs I will be okay but if you can come and get Astor latter I would appreciate it."

Abby smiled, "No problem my favorite Papa Bear see you latter, it would be my pleasure to hang with Astor girl."

Jethro got back to the hospital as Janet was getting Tony settled back in his room. Astor was the first to sense Jethro coming and she bet him in the hallway. She was wagging her tail and licking Jethro, "Hey girl, I missed you too. I hear you helped Tony again. You are a good girl, yes you are."

Janet had to smile at this tough as nails marine, this fed who strikes fear in hearts of everyone he meets was on his knees cooing and thanking this dog for helping his boy.

Jethro noticed her smiling at him and stood up and immediately went back to the gruff marine she had become familiar with, "So what is happening? Do we have any results back yet?"

"Well they have the preliminary results back they placed a monitor at his scalp to monitor pressure and they think that they can fix the small bleed in his brain with medication but they are going to be monitoring Tony VERY closely if his pressure rises even a little they are going to have to place a drain in his head to relieve some of the pressure. So far though he is holding his own, all we can do is wait and see. We found the bleed right after it formed thanks to Astor, hopefully the meds will work and his pressure will go down and he will wake up soon. I will let the doctors know you are back and want to chat with them. Let me know if you or Tony need anything and I will be back in 45 minutes to check him again."

Jethro was left with an unconscious Tony and a sleeping Astor in a barely lit room. He grabbed Tony's hand, "I knew I should have stayed this morning. When you were so sleepy my gut was telling me something was not right with you. Poor kid, you have been through so much these last months you have had your whole life turned upside down and your freedom taken away but you still greet everyone with that mega watt ornery little boy smile of yours. You are such an amazing man I am so grateful to have you in my life and for you to call me Dad. I am so worried about you. I love you like I loved Kelly. I forgot till I met you how much being a parent can hurt. You have to wake up okay. When something happens to you a piece of me dies. I am not sure how many pieces I have left. Please, please wake up so I can take you home and we can start our new life together. I had plans on letting you help add some decorative touches to the house. You always told me my house was stoic and I know your house was anything but so I wanted to see if we could make our house a little more homey for you. I know I am telling you this now while you are in a coma so I have deniability latter but I wont take the offer back. I want our home to be ours but you have to wake up and be okay so we can make that happen. I love you Anthony."


End file.
